


I Guess The Last Time Wasn't The Last Time After All

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Fucking, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: A late night while Sean is visiting LA he gets a bit drunk and calls Mark, who comes to visit him in his hotel room at Sean's request.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 38





	I Guess The Last Time Wasn't The Last Time After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I haven't written Septiplier in forever and honestly I don't really ship it anymore but I found a song called Last Time by Anson Seabra and I couldn't get this idea out if my head so there's this. I hope you all enjoy, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

It was around eleven pm when Mark got the call. He didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.  
"Hey," Mark said into the phone, already getting up from his bed.  
"Mark," Sean said, barely above a whisper, "I need you." It was something Mark had heard Sean say so so many times. Almost always when drunk except that one time, the first time. Currently Sean was in LA visting for some videos with everyone but Mark. It was how it had been for awhile. They barely talked except when needing to discuss Cloak or if they _had_ to film a video together. Except for these moments, that were few and far between but as consistent as Sean's visits.  
"I can be over in a few," Mark responded, pulling on a pair of jeans and stopping to view his reflection in the mirror.  
"Please Mark," was all Sean said before the line went dead. Mark sighed and made his way to the front door, punching Sean's hotel into his GPS.

Mark had barely closed the door before Sean was on him, mashing their lips together in a way that was almost painful but felt just right enough not to stop.  
"Fuck, I missed you Mark," Sean groaned, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath. Mark didn't respond to him, instead just taking the lead and bringing them over to the bed where he pinned Sean against the mattress.  
"What do you want?" Mark whispered into Sean's ear, not missing the way he shivered. It was always like this, it was always Mark taking the lead but never doing anything except what Sean wanted. He didn't want to take more advantage of Sean than he already was. He barely even wanted it anymore, what ever was between them, but he kept coming whenever Sean called him up drunk and said he needed Mark.  
"Fuck me, please Mark," Sean moaned, grinding his hips up into Marks to make the other acutely aware of his hard on. What they did varied every time he saw Sean, sometimes all Sean wanted was a hand job, sometimes a blow job, sometimes he didn't get out of his jeans, sometimes he was the bottom and sometimes he was the top, Sean hadn't asked to be fucking since... since it had meant something. Mark tried not to look into it too much. Instead he just pulled away, despite Sean's whine at the loss of friction, and started undoing his jeans. Sean quickly followed suit until the two were completely naked.  
"Do you have lube?" Mark asked quietly, Sean nodded and crawled towards the bedside table where a small bottle sat. The only light on was the lamp on the side table and it cast everything in a light that made things seem unreal, that had Mark almost believing he was dreaming the whole thing up. It was quick work, opening up the lube and working Sean open enough to fit him. Some part of Mark thought about how Sean was either fucking someone or fucking himself. He tried really hard to believe it was the latter. A few minutes later Mark was going at a steady pace, part of his mind wanting to soak up every sound Sean made and the other part wanting to float away from the situation and focus on anything else.  
"Fuck- Mark, harder!" Sean begged, Mark considered not listening, considered pulling out and leaving now, but he knew if he did that then this would never happen again. And he knew as much as he wanted to, losing this would break him. So he sped up, slamming into Sean and feeling his orgasm build. Sean echoed his thoughts, moaning that he was close. Mark shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see that image again, but as Sean moaned in a final sort of way and clenched around Mark he couldn't help himself and he let go. As they came down from their highs Mark suggested a shower, Sean nodded and they stood in silence as they washed themselves. Mark considered leaving after that, knowing already what Sean would say, but he still found himself climbing into bed beside the Irish man and braving himself for what would come next.  
"This... this is the last time. Okay? I-I just... we're better as... strangers. As coworkers at most." And Mark knew that the next time Sean flew out to LA he would drink too much and this would happen again.  
"Yeah." But he also hoped that this time was really the last time.


End file.
